


Rather Be Flying

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Driving, Female Protagonist, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mako bored her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be Flying

The Mako hummed along, rumbling as it rolled over the planet's surface. Dust rose behind it, buoyed by a thin atmosphere.

Shepard sighed as she hit the jump jets, although the way that Kaidan and Garrus both seemed to tense up as the motion hit them did amuse her slightly; they were terrified of her driving, although neither would admit it to her face. But she had to do something. The Mako was boring in every way the Normandy was not - slow, noisy, restricted by gravity. At least with the jets she could pretend she flew, like she did back on the ship. Honestly, if she had wanted to clomp around on wheels, she would've stayed back on Earth, picked up one of those antique reproductions and drove around in the sprawl -

The Mako clipped a rock face and flipped, skidding to a halt.

The internal compensators started whirring, and it was a long, disorienting moment before the Mako righted itself. She cursed and frowned back at her passengers; Kaidan was doing her best to avoid her gaze, and Garrus was giving her his best "I knew it" look.

Fine. Maybe she'd lay off. But she'd still rather be flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Considered (and ultimately rejected) adding this tag: "I really hate the Mako you guys"


End file.
